A Boy Called Boy
by jaded-views
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds comfort in a least likely source.AU,nonmajic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any claim to the Harry Potter universe. This fic was written for fun not profit.

Author's note: Just something that got stuck in my mind. Tell me if it sounds interesting. This will be continued based on your reviews!

A Boy Called Boy

Prologue

The blond haired boy sat by the lake with an anguished expression on his pale face. Dressed in expensive blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a very expensive jacket he looked out of place in this rural part of town known for its gang violence, prostitution, murders and other illegal activity. Even the cops were skeptical about working this side of The Alley.

But 16 year old Draco Malfoy didn't care. He just got one a bus and got off after the driver said it was the last stop and demanded he get off. He didn't care about anything anymore. His life was over. His beloved cousin ,Tonk,s was gone and no one could bring her back.

She was the one person who got him, the only one who understood the thoughts and fears and doubts he had. Only she knew what why he did some of the things he did and she was the only person he had ever loved, he couldn't even bring himself to love his parents.

That was why he ran. They were after him. Without his cousin's help and influence his parents would ship him off to military school where they could spend all HIS money that Tonks left him which he couldn't touch until his eighteenth birthday. Not only that but they wanted to betroth him to some pug hag named…Panty? It's the fucking 21st century! People are planning on banning light bulbs but unfortunately no one thought it important to ban betrothals. Whatever, it didn't matter.

Life just isn't fair sometimes.

Sighing and wiping the stray tears that had leaked from his eyes he stood up and squared his lean shoulders, took a deep breath and started back the way he came, only…he didn't know exactly which…way…that…was.

He wasn't lost! Or anything like that…he was just…

Confused! Yeah that's it…yeah.

Turning the way he thought he came, he walked down the irregular path toward the "exit". After about 10 minutes he finally admitted to himself that he was seriously and hopelessly lost.

Damn.

Looking around he saw that there were three routs he could take and, doing what any sane person does when in doubt of an answer, he went "eenie meenie minie moe".

He was at "if you ever let it go…" with his hand pointing to the middle path when a sound caught his attention. Barely audible, but from the pathetic, almost whining, noises coming from it in such an isolated place, it stood out like a man in a thong bikini contest.

Looking around Draco spotted an owl, its beautiful white feathers coved in its own blood. The fact that where would an owl come from at this time of the day didn't come to him (probably around three in the afternoon) . All Draco cared about was the almost severed left wing.

Who could have done this, he wondered as he cautiously approached the seriously wounded bird. Taking of this jacket, paying no attention to the fact that it cost a thousand dollars, he gently scooped up the owl mindful of its injuries. Getting up and about to go down any path to find a way out and get the poor owl to the nearest vet when a growling voice stopped him.

"What the fuck did you do to my owl?!"

What do you think; interested? Its all up to you. Please review or I won't know!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thank you lovely reviewers.

Cheek

Draco turned slowly at the sound of the growling voice and his breath caught as his grey eyes clashed with a pair of emerald orbs that flashed green fire in his direction; if looks could kill he probably 40 feet down under by now.

'What filth,' he thought turning his nose up as he surveyed the mess in front of himself. Dirt matted his charcoal colored hair which looked as if it horded the island of Madagascar (insects and all), mud covered his face giving a gruesome "Swamp Thing" look. In baggy overalls and patched up jeans which the boy had to keep drawing up his skinny hips, this did nothing to improve Draco's impression of the boy.

The boy surveyed the blond holding his injured owl with distrust and contempt. He knew that this one was "money" and that he wasn't one of the boys that ganged up on him and took his owl but still…living on these streets you learn to tread cautiously. Besides why would one of the 'money' be hanging out in this side of The Alley?

Ignoring the disdainful look he received from the blond, he took two steps closer and stretched out his arms. "Give me my owl and I promise I won't break your fucking face" he hissed.

Draco had to stop himself from snorting. What the hell was up with this kid? He's what? Ten? And threatening him when his head was barely up to his chin! (Though Draco is unusually tall for his age). But he decided to play along-for now at least.

"I didn't do anything to your owl. I found him and was about to take him to a vet when you came." He spoke slowly as if trying not to frighten off a scared horse and left out the part where he got hopelessly lost. Cautiously he held out his arms for the boy to take the owl though it galled him to let such a disgusting creature touch such white feathers bloodied or not.

"Her," Boy corrected without realizing it. When he did he looked up and said defensively, "It's a 'her'." He cradled the owl close to his chest and Draco could swear he saw the boy's eyes filled with tears as he realized the severity of the owl's wounds. "Oh…Hedwig."

Ignoring the scene playing before him, Draco said a bit impatiently, "Well standing around isn't going to help her you git, she has to get to a vet's office."

The boy's head snapped up and he looked as if he was suddenly remembering his existence. The bloody prat! How dare he? Does he even know who he's looking at? The boy's noised wrinkled and Draco had a sudden urge to shake him until his teeth rattled.

"You're still here?" He seemed greatly confused and the blond had to wonder which space ship was the boy expecting to beam him up?

Now, the boy was confused since everyone he knew always got as far away from him after they're usefulness of him stopped. But he didn't dwell on that fact. His owl needed a vet and that's all that mattered. He nodded to the boy, still keeping a wary eye on him as he lead the way out of the 'park' and into the dirt covered road of Nocturne Alley.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as they exited, grateful that he didn't have to ask for the way out of the maze. There was just no way in hell he would ask a favor from that boy. After, the boy turned to stare at him. "What are you looking at?!"

Boy bit his lip; emotions passing across his face as easy to read as an open book. He despised taking charity from 'money' but it had to be done. The gang that did this to him took all his meager spending after the five-on-one attack, and there was no vet at this side of The Alley nor did he have anything to pay them even if there was. It killed him to ask but…

"There's no vet this side of town," he snapped to cover up his embarrassment.

Draco looked around at his surroundings properly for the first time and realized what kind of place he had nearly gotten lost in: trash littered the street, boys smoking pot and sniffing coke on the side of the road and a couple of guys at the corner were eyeing him with a little too much interest for his liking.

Nervously he scanned the men.

He was scared shit less but he definitely didn't let it show.

//Pathetic. //

Looking around in disgust he replied, "Well no respectable business man would be caught dead here." He took another look at the filthy boy beside himself and sighed. He didn't want any more association with this boy but he didn't' want to see the owl die, plus for some unknown reason he felt obligated to help him; it was probably because the boy got him out of the maze.

88888888888888888888888888888888

After arguing with the bus driver to allow the boy passage and paying _way_ too much for the damn ride, Draco and his … companion arrived at Moody's Medics. Not one of the more prominent animal clinics but really, Draco didn't want to be seen _anywhere_ prominent with the boy.

Dr. Moody was the vet for the less rich folks on this side of The Alley and as his name suggests, he was no push over.

"What the hell is that you got there wit you, boy?"

Now Draco was seriously creeped out by him. He had a prosthetic leg and it was just freaky. But there was no way he would go any where else…

"It's an owl. It has a-"

"I ain't talking bout the owl," he said in a voice which sounded more like a snarl.

"Get that trash out of my store! I know his lot. And leave the owl, I bet that piece of shit did this to the poor animal. I should call the authorities!"

The boy glared at the vet but wisely kept silent. He did want the man to look after Hedwig so he carefully handed her over to the blond and exited the store even though he wanted to kick the fake leg from under the man.

About twenty minutes passed before the blond came out of the clinic. "What happened?"

"She has to stay for at least two days after the surgery to be sure. The cut was made by a dull knife and there appears to be infection. Hopefully the wing will be saved," Draco answered. He felt bad for the owl and for the second time wondered who could have done this. For a while he just stood there, not sure what to do.

The boy nodded his head as if he expected this and pulled up his pants which had slipped again. He turned to go but Draco; feeling compelled to do something to stop him from walking away despite the fact that the boy made it obvious he didn't like him asked, "What's your name?"

The boy looked around with that 'where did you come from look' again and frowned. "It's…Harry," he said at last after a minute. It was weird; he almost forgot his own name. No one had ever called him by that in, well years.

He stood there a moment, silently surveying the blond who was reciprocating the look.

"Harry? And what happened to you? Fought with pigs and lost?"

The dark haired boy's eyes narrowed and he turned on his heel but Draco's arm shot out to stop him. "Wait…I'm…listen I … I'm Draco," he said at last after an eternity of stumbling over the apology that wouldn't come out.

The boy's head cocked but otherwise he didn't respond.

'What the devil is the matter with me? I should just leave the kid here, go home and take a bath,' Draco thought. "Look, you probably don't want to go home like that…come with me." And he all but dragged the filthy boy behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888

Harry wondered again why he allowed the blond to lead him here as he gazed up at the intimidating mansion. Just the walk from the gates to the front door seemed like a good hike!

"Um…"

Looking at the boy's appearance once more, Draco came to a decision.

Hey, Draco Malfoy may feel sorry for the boy but there was no way IN HELL that he could allow…that mess into his house.

"Let's go around the back. Follow me."

Another frigging hike later, and they were finally at the backyard of the mansion.

"What…?"

"There's a gardening hose in the bushes. Use it to get cleaned off. I'll be back with some close to give you." There was no way he'd want those back!

He sighed; sometimes he was just too helpful.

His melancholy mood from earlier gone, and trying to keep his mind away from his dear departed cousin, Draco came back into the yard with clothes he was sure he wouldn't mind losing. A simple white T-shirt down and blue jeans.

Walking back into the yard Draco came up short, his breath catching at the sight before him.

The boy…he…I…

//Shit//

Harry was bent over, ass high in the air as he washed the mud and soap from his legs. Beautiful ass really, high and pert; tanned, softy rounded globs that practically begged to be spanked.

// (smirking) I knew he was a cheeky little bastered. //

Stop! Don't think of such things.

//Oh shut up. The boy is practically begging to be fucked.//

No! That's disgusting, stop it! It's…

But he didn't get to finish. The boy had turned around and was now staring at Draco staring at him, while Draco continued to stare at him and practically drool all over his face.

Draco was captivated by the color of his eyes once more. At this point Draco wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

But the boy didn't run to cover himself. Nope, he went and messed with Draco's already messed up head. Still holding his gaze the boy ran his tongue slowly across his lips.

// that little tease. //

His hand rubbed circles around his nipples, massaging the already pebbled nub. Draco watched as the boy's head fell back, his bottom lip trapped between teeth biting back a moan Draco's sure he wants to make.

He can't help it, he moans for the boy, breath coming faster as he watched the spectacle before himself.

The hands travels lower, down his abdomen, lower until…

He didn't get that far, the blond fled with his tail between his legs. Harry smirked then sighed. He was going to have to beg a ride to get back to his side of the Alley. But after that he needed to get as far from this boy as possible

"I just asked for a ride. Are you going to follow me everywhere?"

Draco glanced at the boy named Harry and found that he didn't know even though clearly it was a rhetorical question. He had followed the boy back to Nocturne Alley to…to what? To ensure his safety? It sounded stupid to his own ears. Why couldn't the boy just shut up and enjoy the company?

After the incident in the garden he found that he was more irritable towards the boy than before. It didn't help that the boy looked good after the little bath he had though there was no help for his hair. Still too skinny but he looked about fifteen rather than a ten year old who just finished playing in the mud.

"Do you have something planned and don't require witnesses," Draco asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I do. So piss off."

The detached manner with which this was spoken set Draco's teeth on edge.

He really should just leave the little piece of shit on his own. They turned a corner and almost got ran over.

A car skidded to a stop at the curb, tires smoking and screeching from its abruptness. If Draco didn't know any better he'd think this was the fucking fast and the furious. Wondering where the hell a car that expensive came from in this neighborhood and if the piece of shit was blind since a few more inches and their toes would have been breakfast (pancakes).

The door swung open and a man stepped out wearing a suit and a wide brimmed hat, the _SAME_ damn lime green as the fucking car.

"Boy, you're late. Get your ass in here."

Seeing the boy next to him flinch at the voice, Draco couldn't help but ask, "Who is he?"

Harry cringed, not liking to admit this; which is odd because everyone this side of The Alley knows what he was, it was no secret. They may turn their noses up at him one moment and the next, when they have use of him, they'd _beg_ for his favors. But for some reason he felt…odd saying this to the blond next to him.

Another reason for him to stay away from the boy.

Walking forward and pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary, Harry replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's my pimp."

88888888888888888888888888888888

Narcissa Malfoy watched her son make his way up stairs without even so much as a "hello". He was such a disappointment to her and her husband. Not a man in control or made of strong material. She couldn't wait to get him off to Drumstang Academy, they were sure to make a man out of him there.

Plus she couldn't believe that bitch of a cousin of hers actually left all her money to him. Narcissa couldn't understand how anyone could hate _her_. She was beautiful, rich, sophisticated, and fashionable not to mention fun to be around; the bitch should have been honored to even be _related _to one such as her.

But all will be fixed. They will get what is their due. No son of theirs is going to screw them over from getting what is their due. All in good time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Thoroughly tired from one _way_ too stressful day, Draco turned on the lights before toeing off his shoes.

Stripping off his clothes and donning a pair of blue silk pajama bottoms, Draco lay on his bed staring up at the mirror strategically placed above it, thinking of that boy he met earlier that day. He had to see him again. He didn't know why and he didn't think it important to analyze why, he just did.

He didn't know how he felt about the boy having a _PIMP_. He wasn't naive and thought that all men liked only women but he was brought up to believe that homosexuals were "handicapped people who should be killed to put them out of their misery before they corrupt the heirs of our nation".

He may not _totally_ agree with his father's views but he couldn't disregard it that easily either.

Despite that, he knew he had to see him. Something in the boy called out to him.

//I knew he was a cock hungry slut. //

Draco frowned.

'Shut up'.

//What? Too hash for your delicate ears//

Draco ignored that.

'Besides, the boy's a prat. And annoying.'

//The prat probably just needs a man to show him his place. I bet he loves being the submissive type. I'd love to show him how to be the perfect little fuck toy. //

'What the hell is the matter with you?'

//You know you want him. //

'He's a HE, if you hadn't noticed.'

//Darling, I'm too not picky when it comes to a fuck. He's alive and has a hot little hole for my dick, that's enough for me. //

'Eww.'

// (snorts) Don't act all fucking self-righteous with me. Admit it. You wouldn't mind seeing him bent over and fucking _leaking _from cum. //

'You're such a fucking pervert.'

// (a chuckle) That may be; but before you go making judgments remember this, _I…am… you_. //

Closing his eyes in defeat, Draco reached across the night stand. After taking the pills, he relaxed as much as he could ands he waited for sleep to come.

_Hmm…this sounds so weird to me._

_R&R!!!_


End file.
